Katie, Kinzville Extrodinarre
by Ilovewebkinz4
Summary: A new girl at school, new to Kinzville. She's super popular. But the Queen Bees refuse to let her have her moment in the spotlight. Bad summary, good story. Katie's POV most of the time. Based on my webkinz. I don't own Webkinz. More will come later.


Katie's First Day at Webkinz Day School

Katie the Persian cat woke up eager to get past her morning. She looked over at her clock to see that it was only 6:45 am. She lay back down waiting for 7:00 A.M. She closed her eyes and thought of how her day would go. This place was said to be the best of the best. At least she had heard that from her friends back in Furry Grove, Webkinz. Back in Furry Grove, almost everything was perfect. The trees were formed perfect. The parks were perfect. Two slides, one set of monkey bars, four swings on one side, four on the other, and a nice field. Here in Kinzville, things were all over the place. The trees were bare or they were leaning, the parks had three slides, four monkey bar sets, five swings on one side, three on the other. The kids in Furry Grove played outside their spotless two to three story houses and everybody got along. Everybody had nice clothes and went to Furry Grove High, Furry Grove Middle, or Furry Grove Elementary. Here, the kids in Kinzville stay inside and play video games, they skateboard outside their houses that need cleaning badly, and they always fought. Katie was eager to wake up because she really wanted to see how good this place is. Maybe it wasn't the greatest at first glance, but it could always improve right? Soon little Katie would find out how wrong she was.

Katie Gets to Webkinz Day High School

Well, here I am. It's no Furry Grove, but it's kinda comfy once you get used to it. It took some time. When Mom came in the room I was lost in my thoughts. I was thinking all about the positives and negatives here. So far, negatives outweighed the positives. I'm sitting at the bus stop along with some other Webkinz who are texting, riding skateboards, or just sitting alone writing or hoping for somebody to strike up a conversation with them, like me. I'm writing in my journal right now. Another negative, the noise level at my bus stop. Another positive, at least I'm not alone. It's September and I am freezing. At least I look cute though. I have my Jean Romper on with my Gladiator Sandals. I would be wearing my Sequin Cabbie Cap, but it's in my backpack. My backpack is a golden handbag with silver sequins that spell out Katie. I have had it since I was in Furry Grove and I don't plan on changing my backpack anytime soon. Since the bus is running late, ( that never happened in Furry Grove ) I'll describe my house. I think it's the nicest one on my block. Its three stories and white, like our old house. It has nice windows and a roomy attic. A good sized basement and a spotless kitchen. It's not bad. I was just writing when a voice broke the silence. " Hi! " this Alley Cat said cheerfully. She's my age. She has on a cute sweater dress. I hope she's nice. "Hey " I stuttered out. " I'm Connie " She said with the same cheerfulness in her voice. I like her. " I'm Katie " I said trying to be as cheerful. It didn't really work, but I could quickly tell that she wanted to be my friend. " Wanna eat lunch with me?" She finally said after what seemed like hours of silence. " Sure" I replied as the bus came into view. In seconds it pulled up and I was off. Little did I know what was about to come.

Katie Arrives With A New Best Friend

Here I am. I made it. Connie and I are sitting in English together as Ms. Persephone teaches us about being proper models. I don't know what to call this class, but it is one thing we didn't have back in Furry Grove. As I was passing notes with Connie about where we came from before moving to Kinzville, Ms. Persephone said loudly, " Who wants to sign up? "

" Sign up for what? " I whispered to the White Terrier in front of me. " Ugh, pay attention!" She rudely said. I made a mental note to stay away from this girl. A quiet looking deer walked up to me. " That's Queenie. She 's popular here." The deer said quietly. " Oh, I see that." I said just as shy. " I'm Bambi, I've been here for years but I've never been noticed." She got sad at this point. I got sad too. Connie stood up. " This is my friend Bambi. Bambi this is Katie." Connie introduced us. "Hi," We said in unison. " Oh and we are signing up to have a chance at being Webkinz Next Top Model." Bambi was turning out to be super helpful. " I wanna sign up!" I shouted. I sound like a little girl, I thought. Soon, Queenie pushed her way up to the sheet and signed her name in beautiful cursive. Connie scowled at her. Bambi stood like, well a deer caught in headlights. I just stood behind Queenie. I wasn't gonna let a little prissy White Terrier named Queenie stand in my way of pursuing my lifelong dream. I have wanted to be a model since I was a little girl. Queenie finally finished signing her name and I was up. I signed, like I would for anything else. I was too nervous to sign perfect like Queenie. I stepped aside and watched Webkinz after Webkinz sign. I was now the deer caught in headlights. There were all of these beautiful Webkinz here, just in this class. How would plain old Katie ever become a model? I was coming up with reasons why I wouldn't become a model when I noticed a seal walk up to Queenie. " Hey Andrea, I want a latte. Go get me one?" Queenie demanded without even looking up. She was staring at her nails. She broke one while doing the model walk and was worrying all about it. " There isn't a Starbucks here though," Andrea said looking discouraged. "So? Cut class." Queenie said like she was just asking for Andrea to get her a pencil. Andrea, without a word, grabbed her jacket and went through the back door. "Okay everybody! We will now be doing the runway walk. First up is, Icy!" Ms. Persephone smiled as a confident Signature Persian Cat strode up to the stage wearing Cuffed Jeans and a Fancy Turquoise Blouse. She walked down like she was on Project Runway and when she got to the end, she smiled and posed. Waited three seconds and posed. Walked back, waited five seconds and walked off the runway like a natural. How could I top that? " Great job Icy! Very professional! Next up is Lucy!" Ms. Persephone smiled as a beautiful, lean, long necked llama stepped onto the runway and walked down just like Icy except with a little more pop. She had a Two Pocket Cuff Shirt and Black Jeans. She looked great! I can't top these girls! They're practically models right now. Lucy did the same move as Icy, then walked down the stage with the same pop. " Amazing Lucy, I'm not surprised. Next fabulous model to rock the runway is, Princess the polar bear! " Ms. Persephone was enjoying seeing all these girls she had taught last year and probably the year before using the skills she taught them. Princess was wearing a simple Bubble Vest with Jeans and a Blue Bow. She was just like all the others. I was getting used to this. I was even giving labels right about now. Lucy was Star Student, or at least in "English" she was. Princess was Girl Next Door. She was typical, average, people liked her and people disliked her. Andrea, that was easy, she was Queenie's little puppet. "Princess, work on the way you walk and work on your posture sweetie, other than that, great! " Ms Persephone was looking for something different I could tell. Something that stood out. I could tell she was looking for somebody like Connie. Sure, now Connie will get the gig. Guess who won't? Me. Everybody else has a chance here. "Everybody so far was great, next model up is our new student named, Katie! " Ms. Persephone sounded upset at first, but got cheery when she introduced me. I was shy, still in my Jean Romper, Gladiator Sandals, and I put on my Sequin Cabbie Cap. Queenie glared up at me, Connie glared at her and Bambi just smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I walked on the stage like I normally would and then I walked to the end, posed, walked back, waited, and scurried off. I was sure I didn't even come close to looking like a model. Just then Andrea returned through the back door silently and walked over to Queenie when Ms. Persephone's back was turned. "Connie, your up, rock it girl! " Ms Persephone was clearly looking for her camera charger. She had filmed all of us. As Connie stepped onto the runway, Ms Persephone found it, plugged it in, and was back to video taping. Connie had pizazz about her. Connie was awesome, like all the others except me. "Wow! Amazing everybody! Sad to say that some of you didn't have any difference. So, the girls that are out are, Andrea, Connie, Bambi, and Princess. Sorry girls, but you still get to be on TV. Thing is, you all have a beautiful voice. I got you guys a gig at the coffee shop. Usually performances there are taped and put on the local news channel. Good luck! " Ms Persephone was about the best teacher I had ever had. She's super supportive. The bell rang and we all hesitated to leave the class. Back in Furry Grove we were always anxious to leave. This place sure was getting good. It's only my first day and this place is looking better. I was walking out the door with my head up. I was happy that my best friends were guaranteed a spot on TV and in front of people. I'm still in the competition. With Lucy, Icy and worst of all Queenie. I walked through the halls that I had only entered once. I saw girls go up to their lockers and do their make-up. I saw boys go to their lockers and get their gym shorts. I saw cheerleaders doing their hair. This school was so different. So laidback! I was thinking when I realized, I didn't get my locker yet! "Hey Little Miss I-Don't-Need-To-Pay-Attention!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. Ugh, Queenie. Why doesn't she like me? I still don't know. "Hi Little Miss Just-Cut-Class! How was your latte?" I was getting good at comebacks. I had heard so many snarky comebacks here I had gotten good at them. "It was awful, but that's not why I came here, Just letting you know that your locker is way down there." She pointed, not affected by my previous snark. Mission Failed Katie! I looked down the hall. That is far down. But I walked anyways. At least I wasn't isolated down there. I reached my locker. It wasn't FABulous, but it was O.K. I opened it. Obviously a cheerleader owned it before I did. It smelled like Vanilla and still had lipglosses stored in the top compartment. I put my backpack in there and my Sequin Cabbie Cap. Just as I hung up a mirror that I kept in my bag. As I was checking my reflection, I saw a CUTE Jack Rabbit appear behind me. I straightened my fur and swirled around like those girls in movies. "Hi! Didn't notice ya there!" I said. I almost kicked myself. Nice going! "Hey, I'm E.B. J.R and I was just coming over to welcome you." E.B. J.R was sweet. He didn't make fun of me for what I said when I first met him. Seriously though, didn't notice ya there? I shook my head softly as I watched E.B. J.R walk away. I bit my lip. I finished fixing my fur and started off to my next class, whatever that was. "Whoa Ms. Model, looking for extra credit?" I heard the playful voice of one of my new best friends next to me. I shut my locker and there she was. "What do you mean? I'm heading off to my next class!" I said confused. "Um. Next class?" She laughed. "That was the only class, we have our KAT this week so we get "study time" at home." She put air quotes on study time. I thought this was a joke. One class a day for a whole week? The first week of school? "Awesome!" I shouted. Again, the little girl in me came out again. "Wanna come over?" Connie asked. I just then remembered that before we moved here I promised Mom that I would get a job ASAP here. I had a good job in Furry Grove. A great job actually. But a new girl applied and she beat me out. I was soon fired. As I was going down Memory Lane, Connie interrupted me. "Hey, what's up?" "Sorry, gotta go to the Employment Office," I said sadly. "Hey, I want a job too!" It seemed like Connie would never be sad no matter what. "O.K., Well if you catch the bus if drops off by the KinzStyle Outlet and it's a nice walk. Or there's a bus that drops off by the park and it's a short walk. Your choice." Connie said. What doesn't she know? "I have to get home soon so I can practice my modeling skills, so how about the second bus?" I asked hoping not to upset Connie with the fact that I made it past Ms. Persephone. "Kay, so let's take the 13." She said seeming not offended. Good, I thought, I don't wanna lose one of my only friends here. We walked a short walk to the bus stop and waited for bus 13. It pulled up and we hopped on. On the bus, I saw a dog with a brown jacket carrying a case that looked valuable. "Who's that?" I asked. I wanted to get to know all of the important people here. He certainly looked like one. "Arte, he owns the Curio Shop, the gem hunt, and he carries a ton of rare items." She explained patiently. He sure looked like he had a lot of valuable gems in his case. We reached the park and hopped off. I looked at the park that I had hated just this morning. It didn't look so bad now. We walked in silence to the Employment Office. "Here we are, you will love the Employer girl, she's super sweet." Connie said with a smile on her face. I opened the door and it chimed. "No I'm sorry we don't sell burgers, we have a job as a cook though." A sweet voice said on the phone. She hung up and looked right at us. "Hi! How may I help you?"She said. "We would both love a job here," Connie explained with the same smile as employer girl. I wondered for a brief moment if they were related, then shook off the ridiculous idea. "Hey sis!" Employer girl said as she looked at Connie. I was right! Nobody else has the bubbly eyes, nice smile, and orange colors. "This is my sister, Tabitha Von Meow, you can call her Tabby." Connie explained. It made sense. " Anyways, what job would you like?" Tabby asked. I looked at the postings. They all looked great. I decided on Shoe Store Clerk while Connie decided on Dr. Quack's Assistant. "Great ideas!"Tabby said with Connie's smile. She handed us applications and we filled them out. "Nice, your accepted!"Tabby said. She smiled. I was happy. "See you next week," Connie said with a distant look in her eyes. She looked like she was trying to keep herself from crying. We walked outside and Connie was silent until we got to the bus stop. "Why next week?"I asked hoping not to sound nosy. "Oh, because Tabby lives way across town, I don't see her very often. She moved out after college, then moved into a house with her best friend, her best friend and her got into a fight, so now she lives in a small apartment. She doesn't move in with us because our house is tiny. " Connie explained sadly. This is the first time that Connie has ever been sad. Then again I have only known her for a day. The bus let off by my house and I got off. " Bye Connie," I said. It had been quite a day. "Hi sweetie!" Mom said as she cooked up something. My mom is a great cook. I was eager to find out what she made, but she wouldn't tell me. I went to my room, flopped down on my bed, and whipped out my pink laptop. I immediately went to my MyPage and checked my friend's statuses. Lilly = I miss you Katie!

Anne = Katie, how's it going? Ariana = Katie! Sparkle = Katie! Miley = Katie? Hannah = We all miss you!

Wow, I was missed. I answered all of them by simply saying, I'm doing my dailies. Then I re-typed, I miss you too. Mom brought up dinner (Flounder Flan). Oh how I love Flounder Flan. The Flan made me tired so I put on my pajamas (Polka Dotted) and fell right asleep.

Katie Learns All About Kinzville

O.K., one thing I know, Connie has been in Kinzville all her life. She knows everything about it. Like one day I saw a stylish Collie girl I couldn't help but ask, "Who's that?" Connie smartly replied, "Pollie Jean Collie, she's Arte's daughter."

"So who's her mom?" "Ms. Cowoline" "The principal?" "You got it," So what school does Pollie go to?" "Our school"

"Won't her mom give her better grades?" "She never has" Wow. Pollie seemed nice. She's friends with Bambi. They are both opposites. Pollie is outgoing and a designer, Bambi is quiet and a singer. If they were friends, I shouldn't get in the way of that though, I thought. I saw Ms. Persephone walking by, she must live near us. "What's that place?" I asked. "Music Starz?" "Yeah, I guess" "It's where celebrities go to shoot their music videos and also we can go there and tune in to the newest music" "Celebrities come here?" "Yeah, they like it because it's quaint and not too complicated" Connie knows this place great. I passed by Zumwhere and The Magic Forest, but didn't ask. A smart looking duck looked out his window straight at me. I looked back. I guess not everybody here knows me. But I don't see why Queenie doesn't like me. I just come to school, ask her a question, and she does that. She hates me for asking her a simple question. I will become her friend though. No matter what. I just don't let people go that easy. I was thinking when I ran right into Ms. Persephone. "A little anxious now, are we darling?" She asked. "Yeah" I said. "Well, now that we are talking, down at the Webkinz Stadium, they need you. Webkinz Next Top Model I guess," She said gazing towards the Webkinz Stadium. A young panda, about my age if not a little younger, came up beside Ms. Persephone. "Hello Amanda," Ms Persephone said, stroking the panda's hair. "Hi Auntie!" Amanda said cheerfully. Everybody here is so happy. Well, almost everybody. "Amanda, here's some KinzCash, go play at the arcade and call me when you are done," Ms Persephone said. Amanda skipped to the arcade, clearly happy she got to go play. "Well, nice seeing you, I must go to the KinzStyle outlet, stuff from my Modeling Trunk has gone missing." Ms Persephone seemed angry when she said stuff has gone missing. I bet I know who did it. Queenie. And I'm sure she will try to frame me. I just let it go. "Hey, why do you think you have to go to the Stadium?" Connie asked. " I don't know," I answered briefly. "You know, the guy there, Fred Rover, is really famous." Connie said. "Really?" I asked curiously. "Yeah!" She answered with her cheery voice. I stepped in and saw Fred Rover. "Hello girls! Katie, they need you in the Model Room," He said in a talk show host voice. I walked back with Connie when I saw Plumpy furiously typing on her computer, Wacky judging somebody's food along with Chef Gazpacho, I saw Monkey and Monkey filming a show. This place is famous! I turned and went into the modeling room. There was Lucy, Icy, and Queenie. My competition. There was also a pink sparkle hamster named Twinkle. This is a tough competition. Ms Persephone stood with a smile on her face on the runway. "Welcome everybody, nice to see you all here, this is the second runway strut. It is part of class, so your score here does go into the grade book. There are the other two judges." She pointed to Pollie Jean Collie and a plump little penguin. "Who's that?" I whispered to Connie. "Ms. Birdy, she works at the adoption center." Connie replied. "O.K, first lady up is Icy." Ms Persephone had confidence in all of us. She knew all of us could really do great on this. Icy walked up with her icy blue piercing eyes and everybody stood still. She posed, and everybody cheered. She walked back and the judges looked sad as if they wanted her to stay up longer. "Great Icy!" Model after model, "Great!" "Great!" "Great!" "Elimination time!" Ms Persephone said with a frown now. "You all rocked it, but, the judges decided, that, Twinkle is leaving!" Ms Persephone was sad. "You got a gig down at the coffee shop and you got a delicious Flower Fondue!" I was sad. My friend Hannah loved Flower Fondue. "See you all next week!" Ms Persephone smiled now. I went to go meet Connie outside. "How'd it go?" She asked, eager. "Great!" I said. I hear that word way too much. Ms. Persephone's phone rang and I knew it was Amanda Panda. I knew this because it had been an hour since Amanda Panda ran off to the arcade. "Yes dear? O.K. I'll get you. You want more KinzCash? O.K, see you then!" Ms Persephone closed her phone and said "Well, I have to go get Amanda and drop off her KinzCash" Ms Persephone rushed out the door . Connie had soccer at the park and I had to go start my job at the Shoe Department in the KinzStyle Outlet, so we said our goodbyes and left. As I was walking to catch the bus that goes there, Pollie came running out. "Hey! Katie right? Listen, you can carpool with me, " Pollie didn't seem happy to have me in her car. "No scratches, no chewing gum, and definitely no food or drinks in my precious car." I wondered if Pollie was friends with Queenie. I was right about Tabby and Connie, I could be right about these two. Pollie whipped out her phone and guess who she called? Queenie! I'm getting good at this!

Uh huh, yeah I've met her, yup, totally." I heard Pollie and Queenie talking, about me. She snapped her phone shut and stopped her precious little car. "You, listen, you go work in the back with the shoes, it's me they want to see. Me! You work where they can't see you." She said. I could tell she hates me because Queenie hates me. "Oh, wear your work apron," She said with a smirk. I wasn't going to wear it after the weird smirk she just gave me. No way. I tossed it to the side, walked to the back and started working. Shoes were all over the place. I wondered if any of them matched. I found a pair of Mayors Dress Shoes. How did these get in here? Apparently, there's this key thing where you can earn a key to the city. I barely finished my Educational Path. "Well well well, what _do_ we have here?" I heard a voice. Uh oh, not just any voice, Arte's voice. He owns the Outlet as well as the Curio Shop I guess. " I found these and were admiring them sir," I said. He probably suspected that I would steal them. I guess Pollie said some mean stuff about me. "I will let you slide this time, but next time, you're fired." he said. He was probably only this mean when his daughter tells him stuff. I put the Mayor's Dress Shoes in the box and moved on. I could tell it would be a long, long day at work.

An hour later, I was done. "Well, you earned twenty KinzCash today, come back tomorrow and earn twenty, earn forty if you help Pollie in the Clothing Department" Arte said as he handed me 20 KinzCash. I smiled as I walked out. I caught the bus to my house and got there. " Hi sweetie, how was work?" Mom asked from the kitchen. She was cooking Candied Caspian Cavier, I could tell becuase I smelled it. " G- Awesome!" I said, stopping myself from saying the word great. I can't hear that word for days now, I've heard it all day today! Mostly from Ms. Persephone. I skipped upstairs, threw on the same Polka Dotted pajamas and grabbed my laptop. No new messages! Other than Amanda Panda got a high score of 150 on Flutterbugged at the arcade. I friended everybody here, except Pollie, Queenie, and Arte. Until they are nice to me. I called Hannah to tell her how my day went. "Hello?" "Hey Hannah!" "Omg, Katie?" "Yep, last time I checked it was me!" "I missed you so much!" "I miss you too!" "Why didn't you comment on my new pictures?" "Ton of homework, not all of us do modeling at school." "But how do you know that?" "Checked Connie's Page" "How do you know Connie?" She's on your BFFS list" "Oh, that explains it" "Hey, Katie, I really have to go, it's getting late here" "Bye!" "See ya" I hung up. I miss Hannah. I miss all my friends. I heard the front door open and saw a sparkly pink and purple cat with a fluffy tail come in. "Oh hello Cotton Candy!" I hear Mom say. Cotton Candy? She looked about my age. "Hi!" I guess Mom had made a new friend. "Katie!" Mom called up the stairs. I ran down, "Cotton Candy, this is my daughter, Katie." Mom introduced me. "Hi!" "Hey" "I just transferred to Webkinz Day last week, I don't take the same classes as you though I have seen you in the halls!" She said. I think I saw her in the halls too. "Well, see you at school, I have to get home, just dropped by." She opened the door and left. "Sweetie, dinner." She handed me a plate of Candied Caspian Cavier. Icy loves this. I do too. I ran upstairs and ate every bite of it. I was hungry from all of those shoes! I layed on the bed, and fell right asleep.

Katie finds out who Pollie Jean Collie is

The whole day at school today, I was excited. I don't know why, but I was. Soon I found out why. "O.K. usually we don't do this in modeling class, but it is exercise and we have to teach you kids something that will be helpful. So we are going to do track today." Ms Persephone said. That would explain her Track Shorts and tank top that said Kinzville Kids and had a picture of a softball. I think she got it from Amanda Panda's team or somewhere because according to Connie, Amanda Panda goes to softball. Connie sees Amanda at the park there everyday because she has soccer. Amanda Panda has softball. Ms Persephone exited out the back door, which immidiately reminded me of Andrea and Queenie. Where were they today? I shook my head, why should I care? That may sound rude, but I'm done with Queenie. Andrea upsets me just because she is Queenie's doormat! I reminded myself to calm down and followed Ms. Persephone. She showed us to the track. She divided us into teams. Connie and Bambi were on mine. It upset me that Pollie was so sweet with Bambi and so harsh with me. You know how yesterday Pollie was sweet? It's because Connie and Bambi were around. I found that out quickly. Very quickly. I snapped out of my thoughts in time to realize it was my turn with the baton. I sprinted as fast as I could and put it into Bambi's hand. (Hoof, paw, whatever!) She ran fast, faster than me, and passed it to Connie. She darted down and the process continued. In the end, the Butterflies won. (Butterflies = the girls Bumblebees = the boys.) I was panting, gasping for breath. We went inside for a break and I had a sip of water. I was dizzy and my legs hurt. But if it was enough to prove that I was capable of something, I would do it a million times. I went straight to the fountain and stayed there, sipping water. "Move it, I need water too!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Queenie. "FYI Queenie, if it weren't for me, the butterflies wouldn't have won, if you know who the butterflies even are." I said. I knew I was done being Ms. Sweet Katie Kinz. "I have been doing track forever, you're crazy if you think I don't know who the Butterflies are." Queenie threw what I dished out right back at me. I pulled away from the water fountain and stormed back into the classroom. "O.K so, you model girls, great job, you Music Starz, your video will be posted soon, and you Track Starz, the meet is soon" Ms Persephone was also a Track Coach toom though this is the first time she mentioned it. My head got that dizzy feeling again, and next thing you know, I was on the floor.

I woke up I don't know when, but I woke up in a doctor's office. I saw the duck that looked at me through the window yesterday. He was looking at a computer now. "Oh, I see you are awake Ms. Katie, tell me, how do you feel right now?" He asked. "Um, I guess I feel O.K." I answered. My legs still hurt and I was still dizzy, but I didn't want to stay here any longer. "O.K. Well, reason why you passed out in the classroom is because you were overwhelmed. Did you do anything that caused you to breathe hard?" "Yeah, I ran track, but that wasn't a bad run" "Anything can do that to you, you just got dizzy and were on the floor, no medical condition, just overwhelmed" I was relieved to hear that. "Are your legs feeling alright?" the doctor asked. "No, my ankle hurts the most now" I answered. It was true. "You sprained it" He said looking at me. I had to model this week! No way! "I have to model!" I was furious now. "You can still model, just flat shoes, support your ankles, something like Gladiator Sandals," the doctor was helpful. Supportive, no pun intended. "O.K, well, school is over now either way, so don't worry about going back" the doctor said. "What's your name again?" "Dr. Quack" "Thanks Dr. Quack" I said as I got up to leave the room. I walked out with my sprained ankle, great, I have to go see Pollie and Arte. At least we don't have to carpool again today. I caught the bus, I looked across to the seat next to me and saw Cotton Candy, I walked over and took the seat next to her. "Hey," She said. "I saw you at school today on the track." I smiled. "I was also in Doctor Quack's office" I said back. The bus came to a halt and I got off. "See ya!" I called as I stepped off the bus. I walked into KinzStyle Outlet with my hurt ankle and saw Pollie Jean Collie straightening shirts on a rack. "Hey, go to the back, then go to the Clothing Department and fix all those, then go fix the hair and make-up isle, I'll tell dad to pay you extra if you do" I walked to the back of the store and put shoes in boxes. I carried the boxes out and put the Red Ruby Heels on the counter because they were the special item. I put the boxes in the Clothing Department. "Good, now go to the Clothing Department!" she demanded. I walked over and put everything in it's right place. That took forever! I finally went to the hair and make-up isle. I saw that we got a new make-up order so I put all those away. I fixed the hair stuff. Done! Arte walked in and saw me fixing the Clothing Department again. "Well well well, how much did she earn Pollie?" He asked. "She earned forty, all she did was shoes and clothes, I had to do hair and make-up and the special item" Pollie said with a pout on her face. "Ok, forty it is." I was furious. Pollie lied! I took the forty and stormed out (as well as I could with a sprained ankle on course). I caught the bus home and was furious when I got in. "Hey sweetie, Dr. Quack called and told me everything, are you O.K.?" she asked as I got in the door. "Yeah, now I am" I said as I went upstairs. "What's for dinner tonight?" I asked. "I planned a dinner for you and your friend Pollie at the Dinner Room at the clubhouse!" Mom said cheerfully. I wasn't so cheerful. I didn't let her know though. I ran upstairs, grabbed my gladiator sandals and I was out the door in a few minutes.

I reached the clubhouse by walking (with my hurt ankle, not so easy) and went in. I found the Dinner Room with no problem and entered. There Pollie Jean Collie was in an outfit that hadn't ever been released. Or at least not in Furry Grove or here. It was long, dark pink, and sparkly. "You! Get over here!" Pollie shouted. I walked over. "Just you go to the Runway Room and practice, I'll eat the food. You take some burgers and a soda, I'll eat the rest" she said. I took two burgers and a soda and went to the Runway Room. I walked on the runway over and over until I got it down. I had a good idea. I will judge myself! "Well Ms. Katie, we certainly found Webkinz Next Top Model!" I said in a Fred Rover voice. "Oh, thank you!" I said in my voice. "Well, it was amazing! I say you are Webkinz Next Top Model!" I said in a Ms Birdy voice. "Yeah, I wish I was you because you are so awesome and I am sorry for not being nice to you I was just super jealous because E.B. J.R. likes you way more and I push people around like a broom." I said in a Queenie voice. I had my back turned so I didn't notice that E.B. J.R. was right behind me. He started laughing. My fur turned bright red and I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. My fur on my face was wet and I ran to the restaurant. "What's wrong newbie?" Pollie asked. She didn't seem so rude. "I'll tell you later," I said in an voice that I was sure Pollie couldn't understand. "Listen, you call me or message me on my MyPage." She said. I guess she isn't the worst. She probably just thought I wanted to steal her spotlight or something like that. "Oh, and I'll tell Dad that you earned 80 KinzCash" She continued. We walked outside and she let me ride with her home. "Bye, remember, call or message me!" She called as I ran up to my house. I went inside and of course, Mom was there. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked. I didn't respond. I had to come up with something. "I miss my friends, that's all" I said. I ran up to my room. I was full from my burgers so I had no problem not eating. I logged onto my MyPage and immidiately saw Pollie Jean Collie's friend request. I accepted. Pollie = What's wrong? Me = Oh, I was modeling in the Runway Room and well, somebody saw me, it was embarrasing. Pollie = Aww, I'm sorry. Me = It's not your fault Pollie = I gotta go. Me = Bye! I was so tired! I flopped down on the bed and fell right asleep.


End file.
